<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshots by bug_gie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640822">Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_gie/pseuds/bug_gie'>bug_gie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_gie/pseuds/bug_gie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots for Lucas and Ethan because I can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Library (Nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lucas and Ethan fooling around in a library.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Ethan! I haven't been to a library since i was like… five!” Ethan sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “That's probably for a good reason.” he muttered and pulled into their driveway. “I heard that, asshole!” Lucas pushed his shoulder and crossed his arms. </p><p>It took a week of Lucas begging before Lucas finally got his way, and on their next date, Ethan took Lucas to the library near their house.</p><p>When they got to the library, Lucas was clearly amazed at all of the books. On the way he talked about how his parents stopped taking him to the library as a child. Ethan didn't doubt that, the Baker parents obviously favored Zoe. Ethan was glad he decided to take Lucas to the library. The boy looked absolutely adorable as he skimmed through books, most of them were about coding and electronics</p><p>He looked too cute. Ethan smirked and wrapped his arms around Lucas’s waist, causing the boy to blush. “Ethan? What the he-” Ethan shushed him and covered his mouth “Shhh… try not to make noise… we wouldn't want to alert anybody.” He looked around before he started kissing Lucas’s neck, he knew exactly where to touch Lucas to make the younger boy absolutely breathless.  </p><p>Lucas gasped and closed his eyes. Ethan smiled and removed his hand from Lucas’s mouth to undo the zipper on the boy's jacket while still kissing and biting his neck. Without Ethan's hand over his mouth, Lucas had to keep himself quiet. He put his own hand over his mouth and leaned back into Ethan's touch.</p><p>Ethan looked at Lucas and smirked as he bit his neck again, causing the boy to yelp. He chuckled and whispered to Lucas. “Be quiet, darling… it would be a shame if we get kicked out for being too loud… or for being dirty.” He teased and reached his hand up Lucas’s shirt to play with one of his nipples. Lucas clenched his fist and shut his eyes tighter. “Ethan,” He said as he uncovered his mouth. “If you don't want me to make noises, then you should stop touching me like this.” </p><p>Ethan bit Lucas’s neck and shoved the hand that was on the boys waist into his pants, immediately grabbing his member and pumping it. </p><p>Lucas yelped and moaned out a little too loudly, causing the hand Ethan was using to play with Lucas’s nipple to clasp around his mouth. Ethan chuckled and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Awwe, I barely touched you and you can barely keep in together.” he teased and continued jerking Lucas off. </p><p>Lucas moaned against Ethan's hand. “Look at you, you just fall apart at every touch.” Ethan smirked and grinded against Lucas, causing the boy to bite his hand. </p><p>The grinding and touching continued for almost five minutes before Lucas was on the verge of climax. Ethan noticed this and whispered again. “Do you want to cum, Lucas?” he asked in a sweet voice. Lucas nodded and was about to finish before all movement stopped. “Lucas looked at Ethan as the older male and whined “Ethan?” He just smiled at Lucas and gave him a quick kiss. “Check out some books and let's go.” he fixed the boys pants and jacket then looked into his eyes. “What? You aren't letting me finish?” Ethan laughed “You can wait for us to get home.”  He shrugged and walked away</p><p>Lucas watched Ethan as he walked away and glared. “Fucking Prick…” He whispered and followed after grabbing a few books. He ended up checking out four of them, and left with his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rewrote this so hopefully its slightly better!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas 'heroically' saves Ethan from a spider by picking it up with a glass and throwing it outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas was in the basement, working on one of his new ‘inventions’ as he called them, when he heard Ethan scream his name. He, being the amazing boyfriend he was, rushed up to the bathroom to find a shirtless Ethan standing on the toilet. “What the fuck! Why did you scream? And why are you on the toilet?”</p><p> </p><p>Ethan pointed down at the bathtub, Lucas looked over and saw a spider. It wasn't a big one, probably the size of a dime. Lucas looked at Ethan like he was an idiot before walking out. Ethan watched his boyfriend leave the bathroom and yelled out. “Lucas! Kill it! Don’t just leave!”<br/>Lucas laughed and walked back in with a cup and a paper plate. “You are such a baby.” He covered the spider in the cup, sliding the plate under it and taking the spider outside. “There, enjoy your shower, call me if another spider comes and joins you, City Boy.” Ethan turned red in at the nickname and rolled his eyes. “My hero.” he said sarcastically and kissed Lucas’s cheek before ushering him out of the bathroom.</p><p>Later that night, while Ethan and Lucas were cuddling in bed, Lucas started laughing hysterically. Ethan looked at him with a confused face. “I can’t believe you can fight my Daddy and kill him without blinking an eye while he looked like he did, yet you become a complete Bitch at a little spider… didn't my Ma use spiders?”<br/>Ethan groaned. “I don't like spiders, okay?” Lucas smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. “Alright, City Boy.” He kissed his boyfriend and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>From that day on, Lucas took care of any bugs that Ethan didn’t like. He would swoop in and carry the bug out to the yard where he let it free, and in return, usually that ended in him being able to shower with Ethan. Lucas never would tell Ethan that the bugs made him uncomfortable. Not in the way they made Ethan feel, He just simply hated anything that reminded him of Louisiana, but Lucas would never turn down an opportunity to play hero for a change and ‘save’ Ethan from the pests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the short first chapters. as these get updated I will probably go back and rewrite the short prompts again. <br/>Thank you for the support! I will post a new part of the book at least once a week! some will be short like this and others may be spread to different chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas falls asleep on Ethan's lap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he hasn't slept in six days and it was starting to get to him. He always had trouble sleeping and, because of Eveline, he didn't need to sleep for the last three years. </p><p>He started living with Ethan full time almost a month ago, and he could tell Ethan was worried about him. “Lucas, come to bed… the bags under your eyes are getting really dark.” Of course, Lucas couldn't say no to Ethan, so he ran into the man's arms and laid in the bed with him throughout the night. </p><p>Lucas looked at the door and smiled as his boyfriend entered the house. “How was work?” he asked before he yawned. “Boring, I kept thinking about you.” Lucas laughed softly and walked over to Ethan so he could kiss the older man. </p><p>Ethan cupped Lucas’s face and sighed. “You haven’t been sleeping again… have you?” Lucas got out of his grasp and shrugged. “I've been having trouble, lets watch a movie?” Distract Ethan… that's what Lucas was best at, Lucas was great with distractions. He had to distract himself on nights that Ethan would hold him. </p><p>Ethan smiled at him and pulled him to the couch, setting Lucas on his lap. Lucas laughed, “Your lap? What a way to make me even taller than you.” He said as he kissed Ethan's head and put on a random animated Movie. </p><p>Ethan held Lucas close and hummed along to the songs. He looked down at Lucas and noticed his eyes were shut. </p><p>He smiled lovingly at Lucas and hummed softly until the boy fell asleep. This gave Ethan a chance to really study the boy. No sly smirk, or smug grin, just Lucas. He looked almost pained, but softened as Ethan started humming again. </p><p>Ethan was stuck in that position for almost six hours before Lucas looked up at him. “Hey, Asshole." Ethan laughed and laid with Lucas. "Go back to sleep, you need it." </p><p>Lucas happily obliged, allowing Ethan to get one last look over him before he fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might end up expanding the first three one-shots after I'm not running off of coffee and red bulls. I wrote this at 2 in the morning, so bear with me. </p><p>For everyone leaving comments, thank you so much! I have a lot of ideas for one-shots, but I have horrible writers block. I am learning to overcome that and hopefully soon we will have regular uploads. If the one-shots don't get longer I will start posting multiple in one chapter. </p><p>Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this small story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>